Semiconductor lasers may be made from light-emitting properties of III-V semiconductor materials. Semiconductor lasers may be composed of two components, an III-V active region to generate light and a silicon waveguide to carry the generated light.
The optical mode of some hybrid lasers may be controlled by the waveguide dimensions. In general, a high overlap of the optical mode with the III-V region of the hybrid laser is desired. Pushing the optical mode into the III-V region, however, may sometimes result in optical mode leakage and/or widening of the optical mode.
all in accordance with embodiments of the present disclosure.